


Don't Watch

by ladydragon76



Series: Kismet [8]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompt: Blurr/Mirage see me coming and going.  They got angsty and kinda fluffy on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Watch

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Kismet  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Blurr/Mirage  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Note:** Canon? What canon? And I don’t really have these in order, but I’m thinking this takes place as most recent in the Kismet timeline.

Blurr flashed a grin at Drift, waving from the balcony rail as the white mech walked along. Drift winked up at him, hips swinging a bit more as he made his way on by to his own rendezvous . Blurr chuckled, blowing a kiss back.

 _Am I interrupting something? Perhaps you are too busy to notice me?_ Mirage said, voice suddenly crisp over the bond.

Blurr’s smile widened as he turned to his bondmate. _I always see you coming,_ he said, reaching across the spark to spark contact for the sheer pleasure of doing so. And he _could_ see Mirage, in his mind’s optic, always when they were this close. Mirage still had his electro-disruptor engaged, but Blurr knew he was looking into his mate’s optics. He tipped his helm slightly, leading the way to his temporary quarters. They didn’t have much time. Mirage had snuck aboard a resupplying shuttle, and the Wreckers were on the same station for the same reason, but would be leaving in a few hours.

The door opened, and as it slid shut, Blurr turned, unerringly finding Mirage, lips landing on his mate’s even as the cloak faded away.

In his joy, relief, it took him a moment. Blurr pulled his helm back and cocked an optic ridge at Mirage. “It’s hotter when you kiss back.”

“Does Drift kiss back?”

The other optic ridge hopped up with its brother, and Blurr finally noted the seething anger and jealousy. “Wow. Really?” Mirage jerked himself out of Blurr’s arms, pacing away. “No. _Really_? After all the vorn we’ve been together, _now_ you’re going to be jealous? When the frag did the rules change?”

Mirage glared back. “When you became attached!”

Blurr blinked. “Attached? To Drift?”

“He’s the only one you touch.”

Blurr shook his head. “He’s the only one I want.” And that so did not come out right. He heaved a sigh and reached for Mirage, but Mirage flinched away, hurt and sparkbreak flooding the bond. “He’s the only one I have any interest in for casual pleasure. And before he showed up, you know I didn’t really have any interest in anyone else,” Blurr clarified.

Ok, there’d been that bit with Sunstreaker, and then a bit more when Sideswipe was around, but that was still just friendly interfacing. Something both he and Mirage had done plenty of times since bonding.

“Mirage-“

“No! I _can_ feel it in you! I could when you were flirting with him just out there!” Mirage snapped, jabbing a finger back toward the door.

Blurr shook his head. “What’s the one slagging thing you’ve complained about since we woke up bonded? You can’t read me,” he answered immediately. “Vorns, Mirage. You’ve been complaining for vorns about how you only feel jumbled emotions and get flashes of thought.”

“Your desire is a clear thing, Blurr. It always has been.”

Blurr shrugged. “He’s pretty. He’s a good distraction when I can’t be with you. Fine. I like him. But you’re still reading it wrong.” He kept his voice soft, cajoling almost. He knew Mirage damn well, and knew he had to be more careful with him. This time when he reached, Mirage didn’t pull away.

 _I love you. You have my spark. Only you. I swore that, remember?_ Blurr pressed close, purring softly, nuzzling his way into Mirage’s neck. _Drift’s my friend. My teammate._ And completely uninterested in anything deeper with Blurr, which was just fine by Blurr.

Mirage pushed away, hands almost violent. Blurr stumbled back, shocked, and not hiding it. “The frag, Raj?!”

“I am not doing this! I refuse to be second!”

“You’re just spoiling for a fight, aren’t you?” Blurr shoved his way through the bond, trying to see just what was bothering Mirage so much that he had ended up the punching bag.

“Stop that!” _Stop!_ Mirage shouted.

Blurr backed off, but he didn’t let go. He also fought to slow his own thoughts down so Mirage could have a good look. “Rumors,” he said, tone flat. He snorted turning to pace away, hands clenched into fists. “Frelling rumors, and you’re going doubt me after this long?” He turned back, shoving his own hurt right into Mirage.

It was a petty, mean thing to do, and the backlash hurt him just as much. Blurr didn’t cry. He never cried over anything, not even when the races were shut down. Never anything, but Mirage that was.

“Do not- Primus, Blurr, please. I hate your tears.”

“Then don’t cause them!” he snapped back, watching Mirage flinch. Blurr growled, and brushed the tears from his cheeks angrily. He crossed to Mirage, wrapping himself around his bondmate and holding tight.

Blurr held on until Mirage shuddered and held him back. _What will it take?_ he asked, already sure he knew.

“I’m sorry,” Mirage whispered.

Blurr sighed, sensing the worst was over if he could just reassure Mirage properly. He began backing toward the berth. There was one way he knew he could do that, and his chest plates were already retracting as he sank down to the padding.

“Blurr…” Mirage followed him down, spark glowing between them before joining Blurr’s.

It took far more concentration than Blurr had wanted to put into renewing his bond, but if this is what made his mate happy, then he’d do it. He’d sworn that a long time ago too.

He opened fully, pulling Mirage in when he would have shied back, showing him in crystal clarity every time he’d ever been with another, every emotion, every thought. Then he dragged Mirage, weeping, through their recent history. Setting up their meetings, the anticipation, the elation.

Between them their sparks strobed closer into synchronicity. Blurr reached up and pulled the mask from Mirage’s optics, cradling his face. _Do you see?_

“Yes,” Mirage gasped, but Blurr could still feel the jealously.

He moaned, and pulled Mirage down into a deep kiss. _No more. If that’s what you want. No more._

_Blurr!_

Now Blurr could feel the guilt, and grinned, arching up against his mate, holding off the overload by sheer will alone.

_Swear it. Only yours._

Mirage shook over him, crying out, sobs fading as the shared ecstasy drowned out everything but the blinding white pleasure burning through them.

Blurr blinked his optics open. They’d rolled to their sides at some point, chest plates closed, sparks once again protected and hidden safely away. Mirage gazed at him, golden optics dim and sad.

“That was not necessary.”

Blurr flashed him a smile. _Course it was. Now you don’t have to be jealous. No one touches me but you._ Blurr never went back on his promises, and he knew Mirage felt better, if guilty now. He leaned forward, and kissed Mirage gently. “Keep ourselves happy by keeping each other happy. Right?”

“And how will this keep you happy?” Mirage asked, genuinely not understanding.

Blurr shrugged. “Knowing I pleased you in a totally selfless choice.” He grinned wider. “Just don’t tell anyone. You’ll glitch them out the shock would be so great.”

They both felt as Mirage’s internal alarm went off, interrupting any further discussion. The smile faded from Blurr’s face instantly.

“I must go.”

“We’re ok?” Blurr asked. It wasn’t enough time. He hadn’t managed to completely sooth Mirage yet. He wasn’t soothed yet himself.

“Yes.” Mirage pressed close, kissing deeply, claiming and possessive, and Blurr submitted with a soft sigh. Not nearly enough time. _I’m sorry. I won’t hold you to that vow. It’s not fair._

_Love you. I’ll hold me to it. Then next time we can talk more if we need to._

Mirage heaved a sigh of his own, forehelm pressed to Blurr’s. “I love you,” he whispered. “I must go.”

_Hate seeing you go._

_Don’t watch._ Mirage kissed him again, reaching for his mask. He faded from view as the electro-disruptor was engaged, optics locked on Blurr’s. _Don’t watch._

Blurr shut his optics, forcing himself to relax on the berth. He drank in the last caress Mirage gave him, listening as the door opened and shut. He disobeyed. Watching Mirage as he walked away. Watching until they were too far apart to see each other through the bond.


End file.
